Shiki no Monogatari
by girl-chan2
Summary: Kisah empat musim tiga pasangan sejoli. (Repost dari note di FB... -w-/)


Entah kerasukan apa gue sampe bikin beginian, yang penting begitu deh... -w-/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Just have this story and OC's.

Warning: Absurd, kurang romantis, minim dialog (maybe), dll.

* * *

 ** _1\. Spring (KyoAdel)_**

Dia lahir di musim semi.

Dia menjalani masa bahagia di musim semi.

Dia kehilangan kebahagiaan itu di musim semi.

Si rubah mulai membuka manik keemasannya yang terpejam ketika semua memori itu kembali terbayang di pikirannya.

Entah takdir macam apa yang membuatnya mengalami semua itu di musim semi.

Bahkan bertemu dengan gadis itu pun juga pada saat musim semi.

Ikyo hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu menyadari cintanya kepada Adelia mulai mekar di musim semi.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia menemukan kebahagiaan baru di musim semi.

* * *

 _ **2\. Summer (ThunEmy)**_

Musim panas paling gila bagi seorang Thundy Shocka berawal ketika seorang gadis gila berambut coklat twintail menghampirinya dengan mengenakan baju yang tidak semestinya.

Gadis gila bernama Elemy Scorcas itu benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia menyukai gadis segila itu?

Kalau hanya kaos lengan pendek dan celana selutut, sebenarnya bukan masalah baginya.

Tapi kalau dia pakai tanktop dan hotpants, rasanya Thundy ingin sekali mencincang gadis itu sekecil-kecilnya.

"Thun-kun, senyum dong!"

"Gimana gue bisa senyum kalau lu pake baju segila itu?!"

Sepertinya Thundy ingin sekali mencuri pakaian milik kakaknya Salem dan memakaikan baju itu ke badan Emy.

Habisnya, dia lebih cocok jadi gembel sih!

"Yaaah, masa gitu sih?"

Percuma saja, Emy! Puppy eyes-mu tidak akan bisa meluluhkan hati pacar birumu itu.

"Terus, lu mau apa?! Nyuruh gue telanjang dada gitu?!"

Ups! Kurasa kau salah bicara, kawan!

"Ya iya dong, kamu kan sixpack!"

Nah lho?

"Ogah! Sixpack dari Kanada?! Kalau mau yang sixpack, mending lu pacarin Red aja sono!"

Thun, cewek lu manyun tuh!

"Emang gue peduli gitu liat lu manyun?"

Thundy langsung pergi meninggalkan Emy yang masih manyun.

"Thun-kun jahat!"

* * *

Si rambut biru berniat pergi keluar, tapi begitu melihat sesuatu dari jendela...

"Mein Gott!"

Ternyata teman-temannya pada telanjang dada di depan air mancur.

Thundy langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam, setelah itu menyalakan AC dan membuka kaos lengan pendek yang dipakainya, kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap dan mulai tertidur.

Tapi dia tak menyadari kalau Emy mengendap-endap ke kamarnya dan berhasil membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan.

Gadis itu perlahan mendekati si rambut biru yang tertidur, kemudian merebahkan diri dan merapatkan badan sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, sampai akhirnya dia ikut tertidur.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang melihat pintu kamar Thundy yang terbuka dan masuk ke dalam.

"Oy Thun, lu mau semang- ka?"

Si ketua squad hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua orang yang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan pakaian setengah terbuka.

"Hmm... Semangka?" Manik biru itu mulai terbuka dan berusaha bangun dengan beban di punggungnya. "Ugh, kenapa berat sekali?"

"Thun, aku tau ini musim panas, tapi masa kalian..." Girl-chan tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena merasakan firasat buruk.

Gedebuk!

Thundy yang berhasil bangun melirik ke arah sumber suara dan tanpa diduga...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

PRAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Emy langsung dilempar keluar jendela.

"Oy Kaichou, lu kan yang naruh dia di sini?!" tanya Thundy nggak nyelow.

"Lha? Gue baru aja di sini dan pintu kamar lu udah kebuka pas gue masuk!" bantah Girl-chan risih.

Webek, webek...

Thundy yang menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Fine..."

* * *

Bicara soal Emy, dia nyungsruk ke dalam air mancur dan sukses mengagetkan para cowok yang berada di sana.

Ingatkan Thundy untuk tidak memberikan kunci cadangan pada Emy!

* * *

 _ **3\. Autumn (TeiLisa)**_

Teiron sedang memperhatikan suasana musim gugur dari jendela dengan seperangkat alat lukis milik bibinya di atas meja.

Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai ingin sekali melukis pemandangan itu.

Dia terlalu malas untuk menerima tawaran Mathias bermain badminton di halaman belakang, tawaran Tumma dan Luthias memasak kue bersama, tawaran Alpha pergi ke Game Center, atau bahkan membantu bibinya membersihkan daun berguguran di halaman depan.

Bisa dibilang, dia hanya ingin sendirian.

Manik kehijauan itu menyelusuri sudut mana yang bagus untuk dilukis. Mulai dari pohon oak tempat Ikyo biasa tidur (dan sepertinya Vience mulai jahil dengan membawa segerobak daun untuk menimbun si rubah), taman bunga yang sedang diurus Adelia, sampai air mancur.

Air mancur...

Sesosok gadis pirang yang duduk di pinggir air mancur itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Si rambut merah meraih kuas dan kanvas, kemudian mulai membuat sketsa dimana gadis itu duduk di pinggir air mancur disertai daun maple yang berguguran di sekitarnya, setelah itu memberi warna pada sketsa tadi.

Saking seriusnya melukis, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Melukis..."

"Lukisanmu bagus, apa gadis itu aku?"

"Hmm, begi-"

Teiron yang menengok ke arah lawan bicara langsung shock begitu melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya. "Astaganaga! Li-Lisa?! Se-sejak kapan kau di sini?!"

"Barusan..." Lisa tersenyum tipis melihat wajah shock pemuda di dekatnya. "Aku baru tau kalau kau bisa melukis..."

"A-ah, begitu..." Si kacamata hanya tersenyum canggung dan wajahnya mulai menyamai warna rambutnya. "Tapi terima kasih..."

"Oh iya, Tei-kun, mau jalan-jalan bersama?"

"Hmm, baiklah..."

* * *

Kedua orang itu jalan-jalan keluar markas sambil bergandengan tangan diiringi daun gugur yang berterbangan.

"Kau tau, Tei-kun, kadang aku merasa kalau kita ini seperti musim gugur..." gumam Lisa.

"Masa sih?" tanya Teiron.

"Iya!" balas Lisa meyakinkan. "Kau kan merah dan aku kuning, merah dan kuning kalau disatukan menjadi jingga, jingga adalah warna paling indah di musim gugur, terutama saat matahari tenggelam..."

Teiron hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hmm, yah benar juga..."

* * *

Keduanya berhenti di taman kota dan duduk di kursi taman sambil memperhatikan langit senja dan saling meletakkan kepala di dekat pasangan.

* * *

 _ **4\. Winter (All Pairing)**_

Ikyo hanya ingin hibernasi.

Sebagai Gumiho, setengah rubah di dalam tubuhnya selalu menuntut untuk melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan di musim dingin.

Tapi untuk saat ini, dia kesulitan menuruti tuntutan itu.

Pasalnya, dia terus saja mendapat gangguan dimana-mana.

Bayangkan! Ketika ingin tidur di sofa, dia sudah diseret Alpha untuk ikutan perang bola salju.

Ikyo yang gondok tingkat dewa langsung meninju Alpha sampai pingsan dan menguburnya di tengah tumpukan salju, kemudian pergi begitu saja sampai membuat Edgar dan Edward hanya bisa mangap melihat kejadian barusan.

Begitu kembali ke ruang tengah, ternyata sofanya sudah ditempati Salem dan kakaknya yang sedang minum cokelat panas.

Ikyo pergi ke dapur dengan langkah gontai dan tidur di pojokan, tapi dia malah disiram air panas oleh Vience yang isengnya kumat dan langsung kabur sebelum si rubah sempat menghajarnya.

Dia terpaksa merayap gaje kayak ulet bulu ke ruang baca dengan badan basah kuyup dan tidur di depan salah satu rak buku, tapi sayangnya malah digencet Luthias yang ingin mengambil buku dari rak tinggi.

Dia ingin mengamuk, tapi terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.

Teiron hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kesialan yang dialami Ikyo dari kejauhan.

Adelia yang prihatin melihat Ikyo menderita karena kesulitan mencari tempat tidur menawarkan si rubah untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Awalnya dia menolak, tapi lama-lama tidak tega melihat gadis itu murung karena tawarannya ditolak.

Setelah berada di kamar Adelia, Ikyo langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya tanpa banyak bicara dan gadis itu berbaik hati menyelimuti tubuhnya.

* * *

Thundy hanya ingin minum cokelat panas sendirian.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak akan pernah terwujud jika kau punya kekasih yang manjanya minta dihajar.

"Thun-kun~ Bagi cokelatnya dong~ Kayaknya cokelat buatanmu enak deh~"

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membuatkan 'kopi sianida' untuk Emy, tapi sayangnya itu terlalu kejam untuk membunuh kekasihmu dalam sekejap.

"Lu kan bisa bikin sendiri, lagian juga apa bedanya? Orang rasanya sama aja!"

Thundy meminum cokelat panasnya tanpa mempedulikan Emy yang manyun.

Tapi begitu selesai menaruh cangkir di atas meja, tangannya langsung ditarik Emy yang melancarkan 'serangan' padanya.

"Hmmph, hmmph!"

Lidah gadis itu terus menjilati seluruh rongga mulut si rambut biru, kemudian melepaskannya setelah puas mencicipi apa yang dia inginkan.

"Hmm, cokelat panas buatan Thun-kun emang yang terbaik~"

Thundy yang menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi mulai merona, kepalanya berasap, dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

"EEEEEMYYYYYYYYYY!"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Selamat Emy! Kau baru saja memenangkan sebuah tiket ke alam mimpi dengan perantara tinju penuh amarah dari pacarmu!

* * *

Teiron mulai capek dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Setelah melihat Ikyo yang bersusah payah mencari tempat tidur (dan untungnya ditolong Adelia), dia malah mendapati pemandangan lebih absurd berupa Emy yang tepar dengan wajah ringsek.

Salah sendiri mencium Thundy segitu nafsunya!

Si kacamata hanya menghela nafas dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas.

Tapi, entah apa yang merasukinya sampai membuat dua gelas cokelat panas.

Dia tidak mungkin menghabiskan dua gelas sendirian, jadi sepertinya dia harus mencari orang yang bisa diajak berbagi.

Bibinya sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa makalah di kamarnya dengan segelas kopi di atas meja, si ketua squad nonton film via laptop di kamarnya sambil nyemil biskuit dan teh, Thundy masih badmood karena kejadian sebelumnya, dan begitu menyambangi Lisa...

Kok kamarnya kosong ya?

Mengingat kemungkinan dia pergi ke kamar kakaknya, Teiron segera pergi ke kamar Alpha dan mendapati...

Lisa yang mengompres kakaknya dengan kain yang dibasahi dengan air hangat.

Dia menyuruh si kacamata masuk ke dalam setelah melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat panas.

Gadis itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan Teiron mendengarkan alasan kenapa Alpha bisa seperti itu, tapi dia langsung sweatdrop setelah mengetahui Ikyo merupakan pelaku di balik semuanya.

Well, sebenarnya salah dia juga ngajakin si rubah yang ingin menjalani masa hibernasi untuk ikutan perang bola salju...

Teiron menawarkan cokelat panas yang dibawanya dan Lisa menerimanya dengan senang hati, kemudian mereka berdua minum cokelat panas bersama.

Yah, musim dingin adalah musim paling hangat untuk ketiga pasangan itu...

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Gue merasa rada aneh pas bikin ini. Kalau ngetik bagian KyoAdel dan TeiLisa bawaannya rada gemes karena baru pertama kali nyoba bikin yang fluffy. Tapi, masa pas ngetik bagian ThunEmy ujung-ujungnya jadi kocak? :V

Yah, maaf kalau ini agak absurd... ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
